Elixir Collector
"You gotta spend Elixir to make Elixir." Summary *The Elixir Collector is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *It is a building with moderate hitpoints that provides the player with extra Elixir. *An Elixir Collector card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. *It appears similar to the Level 5 Clash of Clans Elixir Collector: a wooden building with a glass channel in between, in which elixir keeps pumping up. A pipe and a hose are fixed behind it, with a small puddle of elixir from it as in the card picture. Strategy *Use the Elixir Collector to boost Elixir production so that you can draw cards quicker than your opponent. **It is possible to use Rage on an Elixir Collector right before a big push, allowing the player's Elixir production to become very fast so that many troops can be deployed quickly. *The Elixir Collector can also be used as a distraction for building targeting troops, such as Giants, as they have high hitpoints. **However, this is much less effective than other buildings, as the collector will often be destroyed due to its low hitpoints. *Using the Mirror with Elixir Collectors is useful as the player can place multiple Elixir Collectors at the same time, exponentially increasing the player's Elixir production. If the player continues to place them, they will always have their Elixir at a high amount and will be able to defend against almost any scenario. **However, this means that the player should have to have a major Elixir advantage, or be very confident about defending after spending eleven Elixir. **Usually, this is not effective nor is it an advisable play, as the opponent will most likely take advantage of the player's lack of Elixir and send their push, doing serious damage as the player is defenseless, so have some cheap troops if you want to do this. *Keep in mind that the Elixir Collector is a building, so using damaging spells such as the Fireball can damage them, reducing their lifetime to produce Elixir. **Spells also cost Elixir. An equal level Fireball will reduce the Elixir Collector's hitpoints by 56%. This is enough to negate 4 Elixir production. This results in an even Elixir trade that can easily be beneficial if troops or other buildings are also caught in the blast. **The remaining production can still be used to quickly field troops that are countered by the fireball. A Three Musketeers or Barbarians based attack can be game changing without a fireball in rotation. *Provided it doesn't get damaged, the Elixir Collector will give a profit of 2 Elixir over its lifetime. **This is reduced to 1 Elixir when it is mirrored. *It is an ideal card to place down if the player has full Elixir and wishes not to waste any. By putting down the Elixir Collector, not only will the player be able to continue gaining Elixir, but they will have more Elixir in the future. *If the opponent has a card which can eliminate an Elixir Collector instantly (such as a Rocket) the Elixir Collector can probably still serve as an invaluable ally in your deck for the whole game, as long as the opponent's Rocket is used elsewhere. *Although the Elixir Collector is a building, it is effective to have another building in the deck, such as a Cannon, to defend against cards such as the Hog Rider. This is because these troops will be able to target the player's towers directly unless they have a second building. *If any player holds up 10 Elixir, the Elixir Collector will not give that player 1 Elixir, but instead holds it until the player uses their maximal Elixir. **This is valuable evidence to show that they could possibly do a full-on assault, as they can play cards worth a total of 11 Elixir at once. **If the player is using an Elixir Collector, letting it hold onto the 1 Elixir is not good, because the Elixir Collector will still decay over time while holding it. ***But a unit can be placed after a maximum if 0.3 seconds after the pump holding the elixir so that the 1 elixir profit is not lost. *When the player has placed down their Elixir Collector, they can find out when their next elixir is coming by looking at the collector. When the next elixir is ready, the whole collector will be filled with pink elixir, and it will then dispense the elixir and empty itself. *Placing the Elixir Collector is very important, there are 2 places to plant it. **The first one is being from the behind the Arena Tower, this is bad place when your opponent has a Rocket since he/she can destroy the Elixir Collector and deal massive damage your to Arena Tower, however, this is a good place when your opponent uses Poison, it will give you more space to place your defending units. **The second one is being in the middle, it is good against the Miner as he will be targeted by both Arena Towers, the Rocket cannot damage the Arena Tower when he/she destroys the Elixir Collector, but this is a bad place against Poison because it can poison your defending troops. ***All of these placements apply to all buildings. *You need to address the Elixir Collector or you are risking yourself at an elixir disadvantage. You can use a spell or the Miner to destroy the Elixir Collector. If you don't have any of those, you can pressure your opponent hard and be very aggressive to prevent him/her from making strong combos. Trivia *On 2/2/16, the February Update increased the Elixir Collector's production speed to 9.8 sec (from 9.9 sec). **This is because of a bug where it will produce 6 elixir instead of 7. *On 3/5/16, the May Update decreased the Elixir Collector's hitpoints by 20%. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update decreased the Elixir Collector's hitpoints by 9%. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update made it affected by spell effects (Freeze, Zap, Poison, and Rage), plus the Ice Wizard's slowing. *The Elixir Collector's upgrades only increase its hitpoints, not its production speed. *Unlike the Clash of Clans counterpart, hitting the opponent's Elixir Collector only decreases its hitpoints (and possibly reduces the amount of Elixir it will produce), not adding to the player's own Elixir count. Also, Goblins (of any type) don't prioritize attacking it. *For many players, it is the last building unlocked. **However, one can unlock the Elixir Collector before the Mortar. fr:Extracteur d'élixirde:Elixiersammlerru:Сборщик эликсира Category:Building Cards Category:Rare Cards